GAU-19
The GAU-19 is a weapon in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It is a heavy, electrically-operated minigun that is available in turret and man-portable versions. It is commonly wielded by Heavy Weapons Troops. General Information The GAU-19 is first encountered in single player at the very end of A Train to Catch, where two Heavy Weapons Troops (referred to as "mutants" by Drake) attack Drake's position. Afterwards they are encountered infrequently; one can be picked up in Siege, while the remainder must be picked up from downed enemies in the Monastery. Facing enemies wielding the GAU-19 is difficult, though the RPG-7 or M32-Hammer may be found nearby to deal with them. It has a short wind-up time upon first depressing the trigger and its single ammo box can only be reloaded if the infinite ammo tweak is enabled. The GAU-19 does not replace any weapon when you pick it up, and will be dropped if Nate performs any acrobatic movements such as jumping or rolling, or if he is too close to an explosion. It will also drop if Nate picks up ammo for his other guns, grenades, or a new weapon. It is recommended to keep the barrel turning with taps of the trigger if you are expecting enemies. The portable version greatly slows down movement and turning speed, and disables sidearm and grenade utilization. However, both of these downsides and its low accuracy is made up for by the GAU-19's sheer rate of firepower. There is a bronze trophy for getting 200 kills with the GAU-19 in single player. Multiplayer GAU-19 Locations In Uncharted 2 Multiplayer, the GAU is available on the ground floor on the center line of two maps. The GAU-19 disappears quickly after being dropped and does not respawn. There is a booster for the GAU-19 called Hell Blazer, which increases the speed at which a character walks while holding the GAU-19, but is only useful on these two maps: The Village in the open area between two single story rooms, below the M4 and Propane Tank on the roof. The Plaza in the alley behind a two story, ruined Laundromat building with the truck and sniper rifle in front of it. Trivia *In real life, it would be impossible to effectively wield a man-portable Gatling gun as the weight of the weapon, battery, and ammunition would unnecessarily weigh down the operator (the system, unloaded, weighs 139 pounds). In addition, firing the weapon produces 500 lbs of reactionary force: the gun would be ripped from the hands of the operator. In the unlikely event that the operator did manage to hold on to the weapon system, it would only be because their arms had been ripped from their body! *If the trigger is pulled while the GAU-19 is empty, the barrels will spin full speed but emit a loud clicking noise from being dry-fired. Gallery File:Gau-19.png | GAU-19 spawn location in The Village File:GAU-19.png | GAU-19 spawn location in The Plaza ---- Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 2 Weapons